Dans, min alba astrée
by Moritazul
Summary: Algunas personas gustan de aprender cosas nuevas para impresionar a su pareja. Shaina, por ejemplo, ha optado por el baile. ¿Le resultará?
1. La clase

La blanca y delgada sábana, resplandeciente con los traviesos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, reposaba delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven, escondiendo su figura hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Sólo la maraña de cabellos verdes alcanzaba a distinguirse en el confortable lecho. Pero el dulce sueño en el que se encontraba sumida, se vio interrumpido con los incesantes ladridos de algún perro que se había colado al campo de las amazonas. Así, de golpe Shaina fue arrancada de los brazos de Morfeo.

Habría, como siempre, de tomarse unos diez minutos antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero al echar una rápida mirada al reloj, abrió sus ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto. En menos de menos de veinte minutos comenzaría su clase, y ella apenas iba despertando. El maldito despertador debía haberse descompuesto. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió a la ducha para darse un rápido baño, y sólo de milagro no cayó al resbalar con la prisa que llevaba al salir de la regadera. Cuando estuvo vestida, se dirigió a la cocina, recogiéndose el cabello en el camino. De su desayuno podía olvidarse, de modo que apenas estar lista, se dirigió a Atenas a la velocidad del sonido.

Una vez en la ciudad, sacó de su bolsa el volante que días atrás le habían dado en una plaza comercial. _"¡Sorprende a tu pareja con un baile muy especial!" _decía el encabezado, que de inmediato había captado su atención. Cierto que meses atrás le había pedido al maestro Dohko que le enseñara a bailar para así impresionar a Afrodita, pero la oportunidad para sacarle brillo a la pista nunca se dio, y las clases quedaron en el olvido, junto con lo poco que había podido aprender. Retomarlo no sería una mala idea, pero en esta ocasión, sería imposible pedirle ayuda nuevamente al maestro sin que los celos de su enamorado provocaran una guerra de mil días. Por ello se encontraba ahora buscando, panfleto en mano, la dirección de la academia donde se impartía el curso.

Luego de meterse por algunas calles erradas, encontró por fin el lugar, justo en la esquina de una concurrida avenida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró para encontrarse un amplio salón, muy bien iluminado, con suelo de madera. Los largos espejos que cubrían dos de las cuatro paredes llamaron su atención. Curioso, tendría que verse ella misma bailar, detalle que no esperaba al desconocer ese tipo de establecimientos.

—¡Otra cara nueva! Qué gusto —sonó la voz de la instructora, sacándola de sus pensamientos —Adelante, pasa.

Shaina miró a la mujer, una castaña de algunos treinta y tantos años, y luego a sus compañeras de curso, que la miraban con curiosidad. Entonces notó un detalle que, de no haberse distraído con los espejos, habría saltado a la vista apenas llegar: en la clase solamente había mujeres, cuando ella esperaba que se tratara de un grupo mixto. Tal vez los hombres de Rodorio no estaban interesados en ese tipo de cosas. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, avanzó hacia donde el resto de las chicas estaban reunidas.

—Perdón por la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. Llegas justo a tiempo. Apenas íbamos a comenzar con el calentamiento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shaina.

—Bien Shaina, yo soy Daphne, mucho gusto. Puedes dejar tus cosas por allá, y tomas tu lugar aquí al frente para que puedas ver bien y te acoples pronto.

La amazona hizo como se lo indicaron: dejó su bolsa y su botella de agua en unas bancas ubicadas al otro lado del salón, y regresó para integrarse a la alineación.

—Ahora sí estamos listas. Muy bien, recuerden que esto se trata de divertirse. No importa si en un primer momento sienten que no lo están haciendo bien. Olvídense de eso. Lo importante es lo que proyectan, lo que comunican no sólo a través de sus movimientos, sino a través de su actitud, de sus miradas. Para ello es esencial sentirse seguras, conectar con su fuerza interior femenina, y eso lo van a ir entendiendo poco a poco —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada especialmente a las novatas de la primera fila—Comenzaremos calentando con una serie de movimientos básicos para quitar un poco de tensión, aligerar el ambiente y luego pasaremos a las distintas técnicas.

Enseguida, se agachó para encender la grabadora que se encontraba a un lado de ella, y al comenzar a sonar la música, dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Empecemos! Vayan siguiendo mis movimientos. Primero, abro compás de piernas, doblo mi rodilla, inclinando mi peso sobre esa pierna. Luego, la otra. Lado a lado, lentamente. Eso es. Ahora —dijo al notar que las más nuevas se familiarizaban con el movimiento— llevo mi hombro al frente, luego el otro, uno y uno, bajando mi mano por el muslo, así. Vacíen su mente, dejen que la música las llene y sobre todo, disfrútenlo, llénense de goce y de fuerza.

Shaina había ido imitando a la profesora, bastante extrañada de estos curiosos pasos, a diferencia de sus compañeras, que se veían muy cómodas con la rutina. Al menos las que parecían tener más experiencia. Y era que la música, los movimientos lentos… no. Aquello no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el tipo de clases que le había dado el maestro Dohko. Aunque tal vez se trataría de un tipo de baile distinto. Además, era apenas el calentamiento, conforme avanzaran seguramente le encontraría sentido.

—Ahora, voy a seguir moviendo mis hombros, pero esta vez de una manera más sutil. Lo que voy a hacer es trazar un ocho, de esta forma. Trazo con mis hombros un ocho hacia atrás, y cada vez conecto mi mirada con el que llevo al frente. Muy bien. Cambio: eso mismo, pero el trazo ahora es hacia el frente, y al mismo tiempo, acaricio mi cuerpo con la mano que llevo adelante. Baja por mi cintura, despacio hacia la cadera, hasta mi muslo. Con un movimiento muy lento y sensual. Uno, dos, uno, dos. No tengan miedo de tocarse, de verse. Intercambien miradas entre su propio cuerpo y el espectador. Miro a un lado, y luego al frente, al otro lado, de nuevo al frente. Vayan trabajando con la mirada, proyecten sensualidad en esa mirada, háganse desear.

La amazona alzó una ceja y miró con extrañeza a la instructora mientras continuaba con la rutina. Esto de verdad comenzaba a parecerle muy, muy raro. Antes de continuar, tenía que saber de qué se trataba exactamente.

—Un momento —interrumpió— ¿se puede saber primero qué clase de baile es este?

—Bueno —dijo la mujer sin dejar de contonearse— como les dije, esto es sólo el calentamiento, no es en sí un baile. Por lo pronto sólo haremos algunos de los movimientos básicos en los cuatro tipos de danzas de las que se compone el curso: stripdance, lapdance, tabledance y poledance.

—Strip… ¡ay, por Zeus! —exclamó estupefacta la peliverde, llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras.

—Pues… sí, el volante era muy claro. Digo, no lo mencionaba explícitamente pero se daba a entender, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si así hubiera sido no estaría aquí. Dioses, hubiera sido mejor ir con el maestro Dohko.

Esa última frase, que escapó más como un susurro para sí misma, no pasó desapercibida, pues de inmediato, sus compañeras comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y la misma profesora paró la música para acercarse a ella con sumo interés.

—Tú… ¿conoces a Dohko?

—¿Eh?—arqueó una ceja, extrañada, y antes de decir cualquier cosa comprometedora, interrogó a la mujer— ¿Y usted de dónde lo conoce?

—Bueno… nosotros somos algo así como socios. Como vez, este taller de danzas eróticas es exclusivamente para mujeres. Dohko se encarga de impartir el curso que va dirigido a los hombres.

—Y mientras tanto, tú supervisas la obra, ¿verdad, Daphne? —soltó con una pícara sonrisa una mujer rubia, como de la misma edad de la profesora, haciendo a ésta sonrojarse.

—Bueno, yo soy la dueña del negocio, tengo que vigilar que todo esté en orden.

—Pues no eres la única afortunada que lo ha visto en acción —replicó la rubia— Letha, ¿tú lo contrataste para la despedida de soltera de tu prima, verdad?

—Dios, ¡sí! Qué Adonis. Ese hombre sí que sabe dar un espectáculo.

—¡Dime que hizo el numerito de la toalla!

—¡El de la toalla y el del sombrero!

La amazona no podía sino escuchar aquel parloteo llevándose una mano al rostro. Esta vez el maestro había ido demasiado lejos con sus exóticas danzas. Si el patriarca supiera lo que hacía en su tiempo libre.

—Pero bueno Shaina, aún no me has dicho cómo es que tú lo conoces.

—¿Yo? —giró a mirarla sorprendida, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no terminar dejando el santuario al descubierto— Pues… él me dio clases hace algunos meses.

De nuevo, los murmullos llenaron el salón ante la respuesta de la peliverde, que no terminaba de entender por qué tanto revuelo.

—¡Mujer! —se animó por fin a decir la instructora— si el mismo Dohko te enseñó, no necesitas seguir tomando ninguna clase. Hasta creo que me atrevería a pedirte a que me des uno que otro consejo. Pero primero dime… ¿tuviste que desnudarte completamente en tu "graduación"?

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —el rostro de Shaina enrojeció completamente, y a estas alturas, no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o por enojo— ¡Escúcheme bien! Las clases que él me dio eran de baile de salón y ese era el mismo tipo de danza que creí que se enseñaba aquí, pero como veo que esto es más bien una academia de strippers, yo me largo. No comparto con ustedes el gusto por andarse desvistiendo en público.

No alcanzó ella a darse la vuelta, cuando Daphne, alzando la voz, comenzó a defender lo que ella consideraba algo mucho más que una clase de baile.

—Ninguna academia de strippers, Shaina, no seas tan prejuiciosa. De aquí nadie sale para bailar en centros nocturnos, como estás pensando. Si te tomas el tiempo para conocer a estas mujeres, vas a encontrar desde estudiantes hasta amas de casa, enfermeras, profesoras, dentistas, ingenieras, y todas están aquí principalmente porque deseaban ejercitarse de manera divertida, pero han encontrado mucho más. Verás, mis enseñanzas se fundamentan en la confianza que cada quien tiene en sí misma. No se trata sólo de crearles una coreografía y enseñarles algunas cuantas rutinas, yo les enseño a dirigir su cuerpo con sutileza, perspicacia y picardía hacia donde ellas quieran. Mi objetivo principal es que se sientan seguras de sí mismas, que se gusten, que se adoren cuando se miran frente al espejo, que se quieran, y toda esa seguridad aprenden a proyectarla en cada aspecto de su vida cotidiana.

—¿Todo eso con unas clases baile? —cuestionó la amazona con gesto burlón.

—Todo eso y más. Puedes hacer la prueba si no me crees. Te aseguro que si abres tu mente lo disfrutarás, ya lo que decidas hacer con lo que aquí aprendas queda en ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tal vez quieras seguir el consejo del folleto —remarcó con sonrisa traviesa— ¿Tienes novio, Shaina? ¿Alguien a quién regalarle un privado?

—Eso no es…

—Asunto mío, lo sé, lo siento, y disculpa que siga entrometiéndome, pero por tu gesto es fácil intuir la respuesta. Yo sólo te voy a decir ya por último que esto hace maravillas por las relaciones en pareja. Te aseguro que no hay nada más sensual para un hombre que una mujer segura de sí misma. No es nada más bailar por bailar, que claro, la idea por sí sola los vuelve locos, pero de lo que se trata es de aprender a proyectar que no sólo se trata de un trabajo del cuerpo, sino también del alma.

Para este punto, Shaina ya tomaba con mayor seriedad las palabras de la castaña. Algo que no era capaz de sacar de su mente en los últimos días era la idea de que pudiera llegar a aburrir a Afrodita, a caer con su poca experiencia en la monotonía. Un baile erótico sería sin duda algo nuevo y diferente para ofrecerle. Sin embargo… ¿y si él no gustaba de este tipo de espectáculos?

—De acuerdo, lo admito, ahora tienes mi atención. Pero déjame pensarlo primero porque adivinaste, sí hay alguien, pero no estoy segura de que le gusten estas cosas. Tal vez le parezca hasta vulgar.

—Pero qué dices. A los hombres esto les fascina. Aún si es recatado, le encantará ver a la mujer que ama bailando para él.

—Es que no conoces a Afrodita. Es… algo especial.

—Oh, ya veo de qué se trata. Pero no te preocupes, las mujeres disfrutan de esto tanto como los hombres. Es más, no dudo que a tu novia le guste tanto, que hasta venga a tomar clases para devolverte el…

—¿Novia?—exclamó Shaina con una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro imposible de disimular— ¡No! ¡No es lo que estás imaginando

—Tranquila, querida. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Aquí todas somos de mente muy abierta, de ninguna manera te vamos a juzgar por ser les…

—¡Oye! Estás entendiendo todo mal, y no te culpo, pero Afrodita es mi novio, NOVIO, UN HOMBRE. Sabrá Zeus en qué estaba pensado su madre cuando le puso ese nombre.

Ante las "excusas" de Shaina, Daphne tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Era como si con su empeño por negar la situación, no hiciera más que confirmarla. Pero para no incomodarla más, dejó el tema de lado.

—De acuerdo, lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te quedas a una clase, aunque sea? Así puedes ver más detalladamente lo que hacemos aquí, y si no te gusta, lo dejas y ya. No pierdes nada, la primera clase es gratis.

La italiana la miró fijamente unos segundos mientras se lo pensaba bien, para finalmente soltar un _"de acuerdo" _y ocupar de nuevo su lugar en la formación, antes deshecha entre tanto revuelo.

—¡Perfecto! Ya verás que Afrodita quedará fascinada… ¡fascinado! Lo vas a dejar fascinado. Bien, continuemos donde nos quedamos.

"_Vete al diablo, Daphne"_ decía en su mente al retomar el ejercicio.


	2. El preámbulo

_¡Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo. Quiero disculparme con quienes seguían esta historia, no tengo excusa. Para compensarles, sacaré esto a la de ya, para no dejarlos colgados de nuevo. Unas cosas que debo aclarar sobre el contexto: la ship AfroxShaina nació en un grupo del rol en el que juego, y las historias que escribo sobre ellos se desarrollan en ese ámbito, así que hay referencias a ciertos eventos ocurridos en ese universo que, si bien no son importantes en la trama, no quisiera dejar pasar sin dar razón de ellas (la realidad es que esta historia se empezó y terminó hace más de dos años, pero no terminaba de publicar porque según yo iba a corregir esas menciones que sólo mis compañeros de rol entenderían para no tener que hacer esta explicación a lectores ajenos al mudarme a FF, al final me dio flojera y heme aquí, lol). _

_Ok, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, las referencias:_

_Para reafirmar la alianza entre reinos, el santuario ofreció una fiesta en honor de Hades para celebrar su cumpleaños. Quien se encargó de coordinar todo aquello fue Aioros, pues se encontraba supliendo a Shion (estaba de vacaciones, el señor). Shaina hacía de mil usos ayudando en todo lo que podía, pero había cierta tensión debido a que Aioros estaba interesado sentimentalmente en ella, cosa que a Afrodita no le hacía nada de gracia. Y eso es todo :v Detalles sin importancia que quería dejar en claro, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, tbh. Ahora, la historia y ya me callo._

* * *

"_Me debes un baile. O más bien, yo te debo un baile, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

No. No recordaba en lo absoluto. ¿En qué momento durante aquella agitada noche lo había invitado a bailar? Trataba con todo su esfuerzo de hacer memoria, pero durante la celebración se había sentido tan abrumado, que lo único que recordaba claramente era un completo caos: él, paranoico como siempre, revisando mil veces los detalles de la sala que se le había encomendado ataviar; los santos de bronce corriendo de un lado a otro, cargados de "regalos"; las escenas de celos de Shura, casi provocando una guerra santa; y sobre todo, un enfurecido Hades al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Mentira. Sobre todo, recordaba a Shaina, radiante y hermosa en aquel vestido, peligrosamente cerca de los energúmenos ebrios que se habían congregado, peligrosamente cerca de Aioros. La posibilidad de que el salón principal se convirtiera en un campo de batalla había pasado a un segundo término. Lo que realmente le oprimía eran los sentimientos encontrados que se debatían en su interior: el deseo por estar con Shaina, sus dudas sobre esa relación, la ira al sólo imaginarla al lado del patriarca en funciones. Agobiado como se encontraba, gran parte de los detalles de la fiesta habían escapado de su memoria, y muy avergonzado tuvo que admitir que esa invitación había sido uno de ellos.

Ella rió, esperando que eso bastara para suavizar las facciones de su rostro preocupado. Afrodita podía a veces tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio, y este pequeño olvido parecía estarle causando pesar, pues de inmediato le prometió, le juró compensárselo, llevándola al salón de baile más exclusivo de Atenas. Si su bella rosa quería bailar, le concedería todas las piezas que deseara. Ahora, junto con el deseo de complacer a su dama, le motivaba también la curiosidad.

_Shaina, ¿sabe bailar?_

No podía dejar de preguntarse aquello mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestimenta. Que ella propusiera algo así le entusiasmaba sobremanera por la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos fuera del santuario. Mejor aún, fuera de Rodorio. ¿Por qué limitarse a quedarse encerrados en un solo lugar cuando había tanto por ver más allá de los límites de aquel pueblo?

Una última mirada a su atuendo. Elegante, pero informal y juvenil, emanando cierta esencia británica. Perfecto, como siempre. Con paso sereno, se dirigió a la casa de su novia sin poder evitar reír al imaginarse guiando, o más bien, mareando a la amazona en la pista de baile: su chica no tenía idea de en lo que se había metido.

Una vez frente al umbral de la casa, tocó la puerta con los nudillos. La voz de ella le indicó que pasara. Apenas hacerlo, lo primero que lo saludó fue un profundo aroma a jengibre, mezclado con un ligero toque de canela. Entre las tenues luces de las velas, el humo del incienso formaba caprichosas estelas que parecían danzar por toda la estancia, e hipnotizado por estas, no se dio cuenta de los pasos que desde el pasillo sonaban cada vez más cerca.

—Te estaba esperando, santo de piscis.

Saliendo de su trance, Afrodita se giró para encontrarse con la figura de la amazona recargada del marco de la puerta. Pero pese a la sugerente postura, el pisciano no pudo reprimir su mordaz lengua.

—Shaina, te recuerdo que vamos a salir a bailar, no a archivar documentos. Pareces una vil secretaria— soltó luego de una sarcástica risa.

En efecto, la blusa blanca, la falda negra y recta, las medias oscuras. Zeus, hasta una corbata suelta llevaba. Todo indicaba que estaba lista para salir a la oficina. Al menos en el peinado se había esmerado, parecía otra con esos bellos rizos recogidos cuidadosamente.

—Oh, no te fijes en eso. Sí va a haber un baile —dijo la peliverde sin inmutarse ante el comentario, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de lascivia.

El santo alzó una ceja al verla acercarse hacia él, contoneándose suavemente, desbordando sensualidad en cada paso bien calculado. Pronto sintió como ella lo empujaba con delicadeza, clavando su mirada en la de él. Aquellos luceros verde jade parecían brillar con mayor intensidad, adornados por el negro ahumado de sus párpados. El aroma a jazmín y lavanda emanado de la blanca piel, surtió efecto casi de inmediato: el pisciano llenó sus pulmones, embriagándose de la fragancia, y sintiéndose cada vez más relajado, se dejó llevar por la amazona hasta caer sobre el sillón.

—Pero será un baile para uno— susurró Shaina al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El desconcierto en el rostro de Afrodita era casi imposible de disimular. Mil ideas pasaban por su mente. Desde el momento en que entró a la sala, pudo darse cuenta de que algo se traía entre manos. Verla vestida de esa forma no hizo más que dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Pero no lo creía posible, ¿de verdad ella iba a hacer lo que él creía que iba a hacer? Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando la amazona se incorporó y, apuntando al reproductor de DVD con el control, volvió a hablar.

—Tú relájate y disfruta del espectáculo.

Un lento blues marcó el ritmo que con gracia y elegancia siguieron las caderas de la joven mientras intercambiaba intensas miradas con su amado, quien habiendo salido de su desconcierto inicial se acomodó a sus anchas en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa. Con cada sensual movimiento, más anhelaba la hora en que ella comenzara a deshacerse de sus prendas, y no pasó mucho antes de ver su deseo cumplido. Lentamente, Shaina llevó sus manos hacia su cuello, liberándose del nudo de la corbata. Con una mano en la cintura y la otra jugueteando con la prenda, se acercó a Afrodita y llevó una rodilla a cada lado de su regazo. Fijando sus ojos en los de él, pasó la corbata por encima su cabeza para colocarla en el cuello del santo y, sin dejar de contonearse, atraerlo hacia ella. El pisciano no pudo contenerse ante aquello, y en el momento en que la peliverde lo obligó a enderezar la espalda, posó las manos sobre sus caderas. Antes de que pudiera llevarlas hacia sus glúteos, Shaina le dejó caer un manotazo.

—Chico malo— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Un estupefacto Afrodita tuvo que ver cómo su bailarina se ponía de pie para regresar al centro de la sala, donde dándole la espalda, continuó contoneándose de lado a lado al tiempo que dejaba sus manos deslizarse por las curvas de su figura. En un movimiento que por poco lo hace enloquecer, Shaina se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, y con su pelvis comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el aire. Sólo detuvo su vaivén para, una vez erguida, comenzar a desabrochar lentamente su blusa. Para prolongar la espera, se divirtió un poco con la prenda antes de darse la vuelta, jugando con ella, abriéndola y cerrándola, bajándola luego hasta su cintura al tiempo que le dirigía a su pisciano una traviesa sonrisa por encima del hombro. Un brazo a la vez, se liberó para arrojar la blusa a un lado mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, exponiendo así la lustrosa piel de su torso.

El solo de una guitarra distorsionada señaló el momento ideal para, en medio de oscilantes movimientos de cadera, correr el cierre de la falda. Con suaves movimientos, fue bajándola hasta llegar a los muslos, donde dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Ni bien había terminado Afrodita de deleitarse contemplándola bailar en aquella fina lencería negra, cuando paso a paso, la muchacha fue dejando atrás las prendas en el suelo. Embelesado por la erótica caminata, sintió cómo sus mejillas cobraban color conforme ella acortaba la distancia, resquebrajándose así la cara de póquer con la que había intentado ocultar sus ansias. Shaina sonrió complacida de la expresión en el rostro del santo al saberse puesto en evidencia, y buscando provocarlo más, se descalzó para posar su pie en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas. Afrodita tragó saliva con dificultad al ver cómo la amazona desabrochaba su liguero y, con infinita parsimonia, se dedicaba a deslizar la media desde su muslo hasta su tobillo, para finalmente retirarla con delicadeza. Procedió exactamente del mismo modo con su otra pierna, y esta vez, el pisciano tuvo que buscar la manera de contenerse, pues estaba sumamente tentado a despojarla él mismo de aquella liguera tela.

Su paciencia pareció verse recompensada, pues al haberse deshecho de la prenda, Shaina permaneció en la misma insinuante posición y, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, se relamió los labios como a la espera de un beso. Él no perdió la oportunidad, y tras erguirse, fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la chica lo empujó con desdén antes de que sus labios pudieran rozarse siquiera. Calzándose de nuevo los tacones, dejó a su hombre pasmado para darse la media vuelta, mientras en su marcha se deshacía del portaligas.

La mesa de centro se convirtió en la nueva pista de baile, donde la amazona se fundió con el ritmo cada vez más agresivo de la melodía, convirtiéndose en la esencia misma del deseo. Al ritmo de la música, paseó sus manos por todo su cuerpo de la misma manera que Afrodita estaba deseando hacerlo en ese instante, subiendo por sus muslos hasta la cadera, delineando su cintura para luego de pasar por su vientre, acariciar sus pechos y subir por los hombros al cuello, deshaciendo después su peinado para así jugar libremente con su cabellera.

Meneándose con suavidad, le hizo una seña al santo para invitarlo a acercarse. Éste dudó tras las encrucijadas en las que lo había enredado antes, pero cedió en cuanto la vio morderse el labio inferior. No había manera de que pudiera resistirse a ese sensual gesto. Cauteloso, caminó hasta donde la chica continuaba danzando cada vez más pausadamente. Al estar ante ella y para no ser engañado nuevamente, esperó a que hiciera el primer movimiento. Cuando la peliverde se inclinó sobre su rostro, apoyándole las manos en los hombros, fue que le pareció prudente tomarla de la cintura. La distancia entre sus labios disminuía poco a poco, mientras sonaban los últimos acordes. Al hacerse silencio en la habitación, y antes de poder fundirse en un beso, ella volvió a enderezar su postura.

—Lo siento, amor. Se acabó el show— exclamó en un susurro, dejando boquiabierto a su enamorado.

Dando media vuelta, se dispuso a bajar de la mesa, pero el santo se puso delante de ella, cerrándole el paso.

—Te equivocas, querida —dijo con un tono tan lascivo como su mirada— apenas comienza.

Y tomándola firmemente por las caderas, la bajó para cargarla delante de su torso, sujetándose ella con las piernas. La amazona rió para sus adentros: era exactamente como lo había previsto. Esta vez, las cosas se hicieron a su manera.

Así, entre besos y caricias, y unas cuantas pausas por algunos rincones de la casa, el camino hasta el cuarto de Shaina se vio cubierto con las prendas de ambos.


	3. El evento principal

Besos regados con devoción sobre una piel ardiente que a gritos pedía más y más; tiernas caricias que de a poco habían ido aumentando en intensidad; suaves mordiscos, tirones de cabello, delicados rasguños. El camino desde la sala hasta la habitación era corto, pero no por ello se trató de un recorrido rápido. Tiempo era lo que tenían de sobra, y lo dedicaron a deleitarse con el roce de sus cuerpos, creando la antesala perfecta para el placer.

La convicción de Afrodita de que el romance debía mantenerse en todo momento representó dificultades para Shaina, pues el santo no se permitió depositarla sobre el suelo ni un solo instante, creándole problemas a la amazona a la hora de despojarlo de su ropa.

—Esto es injusto —exhaló sobre su rostro mientras trataba de arreglárselas para quitarle el cardigan— yo tengo mucho más trabajo que tú.

Afrodita sonrió divertido mientras se valía de un solo brazo para sostenerla con firmeza, ocupando su mano libre en desabrocharle el sostén.

—Con todo gusto te hubiera ayudado con tus prendas, pero no quise… romper el encanto —interrumpió entonces la acción de Shaina, quien ahora se debatía con los botones de su camisa, para en un hábil movimiento, retirar la fina lencería.

Llenándole los hombros y el cuello de besos, recorrió su tersa piel con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer con el camino que trazó desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja, y la llevó hasta una esquina de la sala para apoyarla contra la pared. Ahí dejó que le desnudara el torso mientras se dedicaba a acariciarle los muslos, exhalando ella un suspiro tras otro en su oído.

—Vas a tener que darme una mano con esto— dijo al verse impedida a alcanzarle el cinturón.

—Pero no esperes que haga todo por ti —respondió Afrodita deshaciéndose del cinto para luego desabrochar su pantalón— esa no es la idea que tengo para esta noche.

Las prendas del pisciano cayeron al suelo guiadas por la mano de Shaina. El santo tuvo entonces que ingeniárselas para descalzarse sin soltar a la amazona y así verse libre de toda vestimenta.

—Muy bien, chico listo. Pero te falta una cosa —apuntó ella hacia sus caderas, aún adornadas con el encaje de sus bragas— y no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo sin bajarme.

—Me subestimas, mi bella rosa —sonriéndole ampliamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, para sorpresa de la peliverde, maniobró para cargarla sobre su hombro y sin mayor problema, despojarla de aquella última prenda.

Shaina no podía dejar de reír, divertida del giro que Afrodita le había dado a la situación. Pero pronto aquellas risas se vieron transformadas en jadeos cada vez más acelerados, que a su vez se convirtieron en gemidos, pues el pisciano no perdió tiempo para aprovechar su posición y acariciar su sexo, explorando cuidadosamente cada rincón mientras depositaba dulces y delicados besos sobre sus caderas y a lo largo de su muslo.

Al dirigirse hacia el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de la amazona, y escuchándola clamar por más, aumentó el ritmo con el que sus dedos se deslizaban de adentro hacia afuera, mientras dejaba que su lengua se ocupara de recorrer sus curvas con fervor.

El umbral de la habitación estaba ya a pocos pasos. Sin dejar de palpar su feminidad, Afrodita se dispuso a atravesar la puerta, pero Shaina se lo impidió al sujetarse fuertemente del marco.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no tienes suficiente? —preguntó con morbo.

—Solo… un po di più...

—Sabes que no te entiendo cuando me hablas en italiano, cara mia— esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa, intentó nuevamente entrar al cuarto, obligando a Shaina a asirse con más fuerza.

—Espera un poco… por favor —exclamó ella jadeante.

—Como usted ordene, mi dulce dama.

El roce cada vez más intenso de sus dedos la tenía al borde del delirio. Afrodita sólo se concentraba en brindarle placer, siendo los gemidos de la amazona más que suficiente para encender su pasión. Sin embargo, no se resistió a clavarle los dientes con fuerza a esa piel, haciéndola arquear la espalda y soltar un delicioso grito. En medio de aquel éxtasis, ella se soltó por fin para dejar que sus uñas surcaran la espalda del santo, dejándole la marca usual de aquellos encuentros.

El momento pareció apropiado para aproximarse hasta la cama, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba Shaina, no la depositó sobre las sábanas, sino que, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el borde, le separó las piernas para situarlas a los lados de su cintura, y con cuidado la acomodó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sintiéndola vibrar de pies a cabeza al estar dentro de ella. Sus manos se encargaron de guiarla, apretándola contra sí en suaves movimientos que hacían a ambos enloquecer. La amazona poco a poco tomó el control abandonando el ritmo que Afrodita marcaba para imprimir el suyo. El pisciano aceptó gustoso esa nueva cadencia, y retrocediendo sobre la cama mientras estrechaba la fina cintura de su musa, se recostó atrayéndola hacia él.

En medio de intensos besos, las caricias que se prodigaban no hacían sino aumentar su pasión. El impulso que al arquear la espalda contra él le daba Shaina a sus caderas los estaba llevando a ambos cada vez más cerca de los Elíseos. Afrodita hundió entonces una mano entre sus verdes cabellos, y acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle con dulzura.

—Dans. Dans för mig, min Alba Astrée.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir el aliento del santo. Apartándose el cabello de la cara, se irguió completamente, mostrándose así en todo su esplendor. Afrodita contempló maravillado la escultural figura de esa venus que danzaba infatigablemente sobre él al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria. Ni siquiera las cicatrices que surcaban su blanca piel opacaban la belleza de su silueta, de sus gráciles movimientos, de su esencia, de todo su magnífico ser.

Una mano se alzó trémula, tratando de alcanzar aquella ensoñación, pues se hacía necesario comprobar si era realidad, o sólo una bella ilusión onírica. Una mezcla de incredulidad y alivio se asomó bajo sus ojos al sentir la palma abierta de ella sobre la de él. Los dedos se enlazaron al instante, mientras la amazona le extendía la mano que le quedaba libre para estrechar la sobrante del pisciano. Era una entrega total, en la que hasta con sus miradas, clavadas fijamente en la del otro, se hacían el amor tiernamente.

Shaina no tardó en llevar las manos de Afrodita a posarse sobre sus muslos, guiándolas lentamente por el camino que durante su danza había trazado ella misma: su cadera, su cintura, su vientre, sus pechos, toda su anatomía fue recorrida por ese roce enloquecedor. Abandonándose a la voluntad de su amante, la amazona se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón. La nueva posición le descubrió sensaciones todavía más intensas y más fuertes que de las que hasta el momento era presa, sensaciones que de golpe se fueron acumulando hasta acabar en una explosión de éxtasis en medio de gemidos incontrolables que, transformados en gritos, ahogaron la voz jadeante del santo que se estremecía de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Pasmada, y aún sin poder concebir la ola de placeres que sobre ella se había volcado, permaneció inmóvil, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras recuperaba el aliento. Afrodita se irguió hacia ella, todavía agitado y respirando con dificultad, y estrechó su cintura delicadamente, como si se tratara de una frágil estatuilla de porcelana que había de ser tratada con sumo cuidado. Shaina le dirigió su vista y le acarició los cabellos al tiempo que él llenaba sus relieves de tiernos besos. Buscando descanso, se inclinó sobre él, obligándolo a recostarse para reposar la cabeza sobre su torso.

—¿Cuándo será la próxima función? —preguntó Afrodita una vez repuesto, acariciándole la espalda.

—Eso depende, morino.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De si te portas bien o no— dijo sin separar el rostro de su pecho.

—Yo portarme… —juguetón, fingió con su tono sentirse ofendido— te recuerdo que aquí la malcriada es…

—Shhh, no me dejas escuchar.

—¿Uhm? —arqueando una ceja, miró extrañado a la peliverde, a quien los párpados ya parecían pesarle— ¿Y qué… qué estás escuchando?

Shaina oía su voz ya muy vagamente; se sentía más dormida que despierta. No sólo el esfuerzo le había agotado todas las energías, sino que los tranquilos y constantes golpes que resonaban en su oído la estaban arrullando dulcemente. Somnolienta, alcanzó a responder para quedar dormida en sus brazos.

—El latido de tu corazón.

* * *

_Eso sería todo por hoy con este par. De nuevo, ¡mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar! Me da mucho gusto que les agrade mi crackship Espero seguir publicando una que otra cosilla sobre ellos._


End file.
